Who's Crying Now
by Razorwind's Angel
Summary: Duo can't get his mind off of what he did to Heero, and when he finally gives in to his desires and goes to Heero for an explination he get's more than what he barganed for. Sequel to 'Not For Me'.


A/N: God help us all…I have gotten Journey: Greatest Hits, and I am on a song fic rampage

A/N: God help us all…I have gotten Journey: Greatest Hits, and I am on a song fic rampage! AHHHH!!! Okay I'll stop that now. Anyway, you guys wanted a sequel to 'Not For Me', and I wasn't planning on doing one, but when I got this CD and I heard 'Who's Cryin' Now' I just had to do it. And trust me, I'm not gonna be done with these song fics until I've covered at least half the album! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! I'm kidden. I'm not trying to be evil here. It's just that I believe that Steve Perry and Journey have penned some of the best songs out there! Okay I'll get off my soapbox and let you read the story. Enjoy!

Title: Who's Crying Now

Sequel to: Not For Me

Genre: Song fic/Angst/Romance

Song: Who's Cryin' Now by Journey "Escape" (Perry, Cain)

Warning/Rating: PG-13, for language 

Main couple: 1x2

Others: There is a little 1xR (DON'T KILL ME!) but you'll just have to read to see what happened…;)

Disclaimer: BACK! BACK LAWYERS BACK! *Beats back baka lawyers with a stick* *sniffles* Stupid lawyers won't leave me alone. I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR THE SONG!

Key: _Thoughts_

{Lyrics}

Text

Who's Crying Now – By Razorwind's Angel

{It's been a mystery and still they try to see

Why somethin' good can hurt so bad}

Duo Maxwell stood at the door of his ex-lover's house, his hand poised above the brass knocker like he had done so many times before. Once again he found himself contemplating what he was doing there even after he had sworn to Heero Yuy and, and to his own heart that he would never look back. Yet something inside him still wanted to believe that even after all the bad things both boys had done to each other that there was still a chance. 

Usually he couldn't get up the guts to even touch that shiny brass knocker and would leave after about fifteen minutes of indecisive standing. 

He had no idea this day was going to be different. 

{Caught on a one-way street, the taste of bittersweet

Love will survive somehow, some way}

Duo started to turn and walk back down the steps of the porch when the door creaked open.

"Duo!" A surprised voice called out to him. Duo spun around only to see Heero standing there with his blue jean jacket thrown over his shoulder, looking as good as the day Duo had first seen him, only a little more surprised than usual.

"H-Heero…" Duo muttered, completely stunned and speechless at this strange turn of events. 

"I didn't expect to see you here." Heero said in a cold tone, narrowing his eyes at the young man before him. Duo felt himself shiver under that icy gaze. Heero noticed this and softened his expression, "I was just getting ready to head out. Did you want…to talk?" he asked, trying to hide the expectancy in his voice. Duo shook his head.

"I…I don't even know why I came…Something just pulled me here I guess." He said rather sheepishly. Heero nodded and gestured back towards the inside of the small house. 

"Come in, Duo. Let's talk. Please?" Heero said, his eyes nearly pleading with Duo to accept his offer. Duo hesitated, unsure of the conflict in his mind and heart.

_I swore I could never trust him again, but something keeps pulling me back to what he'd said the last time we saw each other._

"That much felt wrong and I told him I was still committed to you." 

It's almost like there's more to the story and if I don't find out what it is I'm just gonna keep coming back here, day after day, and tear my self apart.

{One love feeds the fire

One heart burns desire

I wonder, who's cryin' now}

"Okay, Heero, let's talk." Duo said once he was settled on the couch across from the wooden chair Heero had straddled. 

"What's been on your mind?" Heero countered. Duo shrugged.

"I've just been thinking about…that day, ya know?" he answered indifferently. Heero's eyes suddenly went down cast and his voice took a turn of emotion. 

"Me too, actually. There was a lot I wanted to tell you…"

"I know…"

"Then why didn't you?" 

Duo grunted and threw his head back, running his hands through his hair.

"Because I didn't want to believe it! If this were reversed you couldn't tell me that you wouldn't the same damn way, Heero!"

"Why? Why didn't you want to believe me? Was it really so hard to trust that I didn't want Zechs the same way I wanted you!" Heero cried out angrily. 

"YES! It was Heero! I didn't trust you for one simple reason!" Duo snapped, jumping to his feet with his fists balled at his sides.

"Yeah and what's that?" Heero demanded.

{Two hearts born to run

Who'll be the lonely one

I wonder, who's cryin' now}

"Because we are the same damn people, Heero. Even in the years of peace we've grown so damn accustomed to war that we can't stay in one place, be it a relationship or a location." Duo explained, feeling those familiar tears of pain he'd cried so many nights well up in his eyes. "I was just so fucking scared that I was going to be the one left lonely. Then when all this stuff started to happen it was like my nightmares had come to life, and I thought in my mind that it didn't matter what you said, I was still the one that would be crying in the end." 

"Then why did you keep coming back to my house even after you swore to me and yourself that you wouldn't?" Heero questioned, looking at Duo through his scraggly brown bangs.

"Y-you knew when I was standing there?" Duo stumbled over his words. 

{So many stormy nights, so many wrongs or rights

Neither could change their headstrong ways}

Heero avoided Duo's violet eyes.

"Yes, but I wouldn't let my self answer the door. After all the fighting we'd done over me being out so much I couldn't bring my self to try explaining one more time. You were so damn arrogant Duo!" Heero suddenly cried out, finally standing but never meeting Duo's angry eyes.

"Me? What the hell did I do to deserve that title?"

"You never listened to me when I tried to tell you why I was leaving! That's why I resorted to lying to you! Shit, Duo! The night that you told me that you didn't care about my excuses, I was three seconds from telling you that I had a son!" 

"WHAT?!" 

{And in a lover's rage, they tore another page}

__

Flash back…

"Duo, God Damn it! Just listen to me! I want to tell you!" Heero screamed as the thunder rolled outside. Duo slammed his book down on the end table, the dim lamp next to him lighting up his face with an eerie glow. 

"I don't care any more, Heero. Just go out, do whatever. Stop trying to make excuses to me!" he screamed angrily. Heero took a couple steps back, hurt by his lover's words. He hid his pain by putting on a blank expression and throwing his coat on. 

"Fine…whatever…" he said, and walked out the door, leaving Duo behind to ponder what he'd just done…

{The fightin' is worth the love they save...}

"Yes, Duo. We fought and fought because I was going out to Relena's mansion to see my six-month-old son…" Heero finished in a soft voice.

"Relena…son…what?!" Duo cried out again, racking is brain for any possible explanation. Heero walked around the chair and up to his love. He took Duo's hands in his and finally gazed in to the boy's confused eyes. 

"I have always loved you, Duo, and I always will. I don't know what happened that night between Relena and I. Well, I take that back, I do…"

__

Flash back…

"And I said, 'But Pegan, that's not my car!" Relena laughed drunkenly at her own joke as she stumbled around in Heero's grasp. They had just gotten back from a New Years party and Relena had wound up drinking way too many tequila shooters. Heero just grinned lopsidedly at the drunken girl. They finally made it up her porch and were standing- well swaying in Relena's case- near the door. She stopped laughing and looked in to Heero's eyes deeply. 

"You know you are one pretty boy…" Relena said, her words slurred together. Heero only nodded, looking back at her in the same way. She was drunk, he was lonely, he was five seconds from putting two and two together when Relena beat him to the punch, "I think…that I am going to kiss you now…"

"Okay…"

"That's how it happened. Three days later she called me to tell me she was pregnant. When she did I said I didn't know what I could do and confessed that I was in love with you, but we hadn't hooked up at that time. Relena chose to keep the child, but we wouldn't become an item. She understood that what had happened was just a mistake."

"I…I don't know what to say…all those nights…" 

"Yes, I was just going out to see my son. He may have been a result of one huge misunderstanding, but I still love him. I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me for doing what I did." 

Duo pulled away, once again feeling tears in his eyes.

"You should be with him." 

{One love feeds the fire

One heart burns desire

I wonder, who's cryin' now}

"What?" 

"You should." Duo said sadly, "Instead of staying with a no-good boyfriend like me. You're so kind, Heero, you don't deserve me. I'm selfish to take you away from your son." Duo explained mournfully. Heero couldn't stand to hear his love talk about in such demeaning ways.

"Duo…" He suddenly growled, placing his hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo slowly turned back around only to be met by a hand to the face. Duo stumbled back, hold his red check in his hand and looking in shock at Heero. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Duo." Heero explained. 

Duo only looked at the ground, hiding the tears that threatened to come.

{Two hearts born to run

Who'll be the lonely one

I wonder, who's cryin' now}

"You needed some sense slapped in to that pretty little head of yours. If you haven't figured it out by now, I guess I'll have to explain it to you." Heero said in a clipped voice, walking over to Duo and getting down on one knee before the stunned ex-pilot.

"Duo, I love you, and even though I have a son that shouldn't come between us. I am sorry that I lied to you. Very, very sorry. I know I broke your trust, but there must still be something left for me in your heart or you wouldn't have kept coming back to my door everyday."

{Only so many tears you can cry

'Til the heartache is over

And now you can say your love

Will never die}

"Heero…" Duo moaned, nearly on the verge of breaking down in to a blubbering fool.

"Duo, will you please take me back?" Heero pleaded, taking Duo's hand again and looking deeply in to Duo's eyes, "Please?" Duo let out a huge sob and dropped to his knees, taking Heero in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Duo wailed, "Yes! Of course I'll take you back! Heero, I was such a fool!" he continued to moan, tears spilling down his face.

"Okay, okay, Duo, it's not that big of a deal!" Heero said with a tiny laugh as he rubbed Duo's back sympathetically. Duo stopped crying suddenly and sniffled.

"You're right. I'm just so happy to have you back!" he exclaimed. 

"I know, Duo. I'm glad to have you back, too."

"Can I ask you a question?" Duo said, pulling back away from Heero.

"Yeah?"

"Can I meet your son some time?" For the first time in ages Heero grinned ear to ear, his eyes shinning with pure joy. 

"With out a doubt, Duo, without a doubt."

THE END!

A/N: THERE, ARE YA PEOPLE HAPPY?! THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER! *sigh* ruin a perfectly good angst story…

Anyway, I realized about half way through this that I never put a time line on this. Duo and Heero are 18, and it's a year after the Mariemaia War. Well, review you guys! You asked for this! :p

Sorry it was so short, but it was like supposed to be to the point I guess…and there's not that many lyrics to the song! Gomen!

Later…

~Razorwind's Angel


End file.
